1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a display system which can receive an analog signal and a digital signal and output a digital signal to a connected display apparatus, and further output an optimized analog image to the connected display apparatus, and a display method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, according to developments of the display technology, it is possible to display the same image on a plurality of display apparatuses, for example, for a multi-party conference, which will be referred to as a ‘conference room system’.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a conventional conference room system. As shown, the conference room system includes a signal source 10, a distributor 20 and a plurality of display apparatuses 31 to 39.
The signal source 10 generates a signal and outputs the generated signal to the distributor 20. In this respect, the signal source 10 may be embodied as a desktop computer, a digital television, a set top box, a digital video recorder (DVR), or the like.
The distributor 20 distributes the signal outputted from the signal source 10 to the plurality of display apparatuses 31 to 39 which are connected to the distributor 20. Specifically, the distributor 20 receives one input signal and transmits N output signals, in a winding format. The N output signals are transmitted to the respective display apparatuses 31 to 39. Here, the number N may correspond to the number of the display apparatuses 31 to 39. As necessary, a user may connect the plurality of display apparatuses 31 to 39 to the distributor 20 having a desired number of output ports.
The respective display apparatuses 31 to 39 display the signals received from the distributor 20.
In this way, in the conventional conference room system, a signal is distributed to a plurality of display apparatuses through a distributor. In other words, the distributor is necessary to realize the conventional conference room system.
Further, since the distributor divides an input signal into a number N in the winding format through single distribution, the divided signals may deteriorate in quality as the number N increases. This causes deterioration in the quality of the images to be displayed on the plurality of display apparatuses.